


Nico soñó con espigas

by PumpkinBird



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Mpreg, la verdad me quedó horrible no lo lean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: Cuando llegó el tercer sueño, éste en realidad era una pesadilla. Y no pudo diferenciar cuándo fue que despertó.





	Nico soñó con espigas

**Nico soñó con espigas**

Soñó con las espigas de trigo moviéndose con facilidad hacia donde el viento intentaba llevarlas. Eran doradas, como todo lo que el sol tocaba, como si los rayos bañaran la tierra donde se encontraban y con ello todo a su alrededor.

Despertó tres veces, sus ojos viendo o demasiada luz o total obscuridad. Las tres veces no aguantó más que minutos y volvió a perderse dentro de su mente a causa del dolor.

Soñó con un solitario árbol en una pradera. Sus pies estaban descalzos y gracias a ello pudo sentir el pasto entre sus dedos, haciendo cosquillas en sus talones, acariciando su piel. El color del cielo y el mudo silencio lo mantuvieron tranquilo hasta que volvió a despertar.

El tercer sueño fue una pesadilla, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron por tercera vez, fue como si siguiera dentro de ella.

No volvió a haber paz en su mente, ni la volvería a haber jamás.

Despertó a causa del dolor en su vientre, un dolor visceral que provocó que su boca supiera acida, un dolor que le hizo pensar, por unos momentos, que le estaban intentando arrancar los tendones del músculo, el tuétano del hueso. Sus gritos escarbaron dentro de su propio cerebro, rasgándole la consciencia; sus manos intentaron llegar a su rostro para calmar el fuego que sus lágrimas dejaban sobre su piel, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque aún seguía atado de manos y pies.

Su cuerpo ardía en dolor, y no pudo hacer más que gritar hasta que la inconciencia se lo volvió a tragar.

Esta vez no soñó ni tuvo pesadillas, sólo se perdió en el vacío, como si su mente se hubiera convertido en polvo de estrellas. Algo que alguna vez fue hermoso, pero que ahora sólo existía.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, se encontró a sí mismo aún atado a una mesa de madera, y lo primero que notaron sus sentidos fue el aroma a metal y el dolor en su vientre. El dolor, del cual después del tercer sueño pensó que moriría, fue lo que hizo que poco a poco sus demás sentidos despertaran al mismo tiempo que su propia mente dejaba de flotar y se condensaba en conciencia.

Y como lluvia, de sus ojos brotó lo que pareció una llovizna, pero cuya realidad fue la de una tormenta.

Sollozó, sollozó porque gritar le traería compañía, y porque ya podía sentir sus cuerdas vocales ardiendo. Debió haber gritado mientras dormía.

Intenta no pensar en ello, no escarbar entre sus neuronas, no activar más los receptores de dolor en su piel. Intenta pero no puede, porque segundos después todo regresa a él como si la gravedad se hubiera esfumado y el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros. Lo recuerda todo, o al menos todo lo que ocurrió antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Recuerda a quienes lo condujeron hasta un callejón en medio de la oscuridad, recuerda sus sedientos ojos y sus afiladas sonrisas. Recuerda el miedo, la desesperación, pero sobre todo la furia que sintió cuando lo tuvieron acorralado.

Puede recordar todo, absolutamente todo.

Recuerda el dolor en su cuero cabelludo, en su pecho cuando le sacaron el aire de una patada, la sensación de calor que le dejo un puñetazo en la mejilla, el ardor de sus rodillas raspadas cuando lo obligaron a hincarse frente a ellos. Recuerda la sonrisa de Luke mientras le miraba desde arriba, una expresión de sed que está a punto de ser saciada.

También recuerda haber visto a alguien más levantando una pieza de metal, como un tubo, y acercarse a él. Recuerda haber cerrado los ojos y haberse doblado lo poco que pudo para proteger su vientre.

Recuerda haber visto, como una proyección de su memoria sobre sus parpados, a Will.

Entonces sólo recuerda un segundo de dolor en la sien, y después todo es un sueño de espigas.

Cuando vuelve a abrir sus parpados, levanta la cabeza los pocos centímetros que las ataduras y su propia fuerza le permiten, y observa su cuerpo.

No tiene ropa puesta y no hay nada que lo cubra más que su propia sangre. La herida no se nota tan fresca como él creería, pero, al ver su estado, le sorprende estar con vida.

Sigue llorando. Sus manos se cierran sobre el aire como si intentara sostenerse a algo. La punta de los dedos de sus pies cosquillean, y la garganta se le cierra poco a poco.

Y grita.

Grita con fuerza como si quisiera hacer estallar sus pulmones, su corazón, el resto de sus vísceras. Llora y se retuerce intentando zafarse de las ataduras, intentando llevar sus manos a su vientre en donde una herida sin suturar apenas está intentando cerrarse con coágulos de sangre, queriendo meter ambas manos para buscar con los dedos desnudos algo que sabe que debería de estar ahí, con vida, creciendo, alimentándose aferrado a su cuerpo.

Grita con mayor fuerza cuando logra zafar el pie izquierdo, cuando su muñeca derecha comienza a sangrar debido a que la soga se ha metido en su carne, cuando la puerta se abre y sus agresores entran.

Luke sostiene entre sus dedos un trozo de tela sangrante que envuelve algo.

A Nico se le corta la respiración y el corazón le pesa.

Luke se ríe, una risa llena de inmundicia y enfermedad que en pocos segundos se convierte en carcajada.

Dice algo, pero los oídos de Nico sólo registran un zumbido bajo y el ruido pesado de la sangre pulsando en sus arterias. El otro sigue hablando pero Nico no lo escucha ni desea hacerlo, sólo intenta desatarse para poder ir ahí a matarlo. Para poder buscar en su vientre algo que sabe que ya no está. Para poder llorar con la nula paz que por siempre tendrá.

Luke aprieta los labios cuando se da cuenta que el más chico de los presentes no le está escuchando, entonces hace una seña y otro hombre, un chico un poco menor a él, llega hasta Nico y le abofetea.

Luke sostiene en alto el trozo de tela carmín y los ojos de Nico se posan sobre de él. El mayor sonríe mientras deja caer la tela y su contenido al suelo, y los ojos de Nico siguen sin poder apartar la mirada cuando su captor lo aplasta.

_“¡Eres un maldito bastardo!”_

Nico logra zafar una mano y se retuerce hasta lograr desatarse el otro pie. Sus sentidos arden en furia y su corazón encapsula su dolor.

_“¡Un maldito bastardo! Voy a matarte – voy a matarte, te sacaré las vísceras y alimentaré con ellas al cerbero, y tu alma estará allí para ver cuando se engulla tu cuerpo! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos ustedes!”_

Castellan sigue riendo a pesar de que el resto de sus acompañantes no lo haga, entonces se detiene con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

  _“¿Sacarme las vísceras como te las saqué yo a ti_? –pronuncia, entonces se inclina al frente y su voz baja un volumen haciendo que la amenaza flote entre ambos. _“Adelante, quiero ver que lo hagas.”_

Nico gruñe y termina por desatar su otra muñeca.

Alguien atrás se apresura para sostenerlo pero es detenido por Luke, quien en ningún momento deja de sonreír.

Nico se levanta de la mesa con el hielo y el fuego en los ojos, salta y queda en pie, aturdido, y antes de que pueda evitarlo su cuerpo entero colapsa y se dobla sobre sí mismo, el dolor en sus entrañas se intensifica y de la herida comienza a escurrir sangre y más sangre.

Abraza su vientre con los brazos en un intento por detener el dolor, la evisceración, o la sangre que brota de él a una velocidad alarmante.

Alza la mirada y ésta está llena de desesperación.

 _“El plan era sacarte esta cosa”_ dice mientras patea el trapo mugriento que hace minutos pisó. _“y dejarte ir. Pero, Nico, tu siempre tienes que hacer un show de todo, ¿verdad que sí?”_

Luke se ríe una última vez antes de darse la vuelta para irse por donde llegó. El cerebro de Nico le pide que diga algo para que se detenga, que le ruegue que le ayude y le permita vivir, pero su alma, aquella alma consumida por tristeza, rencor y odio, le pide que guarde silencio y maldiga una vez más esa alma frente a él.

Y sabe, oh cuán bien sabe, que se volverán a ver algún día en el reino de su padre, y todas las cuentas serán cobradas. Sólo deberá esperar.

Su respiración se vuelve aún más errática, su corazón más desesperado por cubrir con el gasto cardiaco, la sangre cada vez más dispersa en el suelo.

Nico vuelve a soñar cuando su cuerpo pierde fuerza y termina recostado en el suelo; sueña con el árbol y observa las espigas de trigo ser tocadas por el sol, la tranquilidad de la pradera y el calor que le acaricia la pálida piel. Entonces siente una mano que entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, y él lo hace de vuelta.

El viento remueve los cabellos de ambos, y Nico sueña una última vez.


End file.
